Twin Warriors
|image = Sword Twin= |-|Axe Twin= |alias = None |weapons = Sword, double-bladed Axe |damage = High |behavior = Aggressive |weakness = Melee attacks |strength = N/A |special abs = N/A |origin = Scythia''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide)'' |creator = N/A |affiliation = Vizier/Zurvan |game = Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones |locations = The Workshop }} The Twin Warriors (also known as the Twins) are both powerful Generals of the Vizier's army that appear in ''The Two Thrones''. They are Scythian, members of the House of the Scarab and House of the Spider''Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide). Together they fight as one nearly unstoppable force. Official Description The Twins were identical brothers, though each other rules over a separate house (Spider and Scarab). Their kinship led them to the only strategic alliance among all the Scythian houses (prior to the Vizier reuniting them all). They are extremely loyal to each other --- to harm one is to harm both. When the Vizier was preparing to unite the Scythians, he came first to the twins using their alliance as a symbol to the other disparate tribes. On their own, the Houses of Spider and Scarab were nothing special and perhaps a bit weaker since they lacked the specialties and finesse of the other houses. But by working together, the two houses became strong and able to hold their own. "Imagine", said the Vizier to the twins, "What all the tribes could do if they were reunited". And so the twins remained at the Vizier's side --- their presence raising troop morale and ensuring the coalition stayed together. When they were exposed to the Sands, the brothers did not gain any specific attribute enhancements, but their cooperative abilities increased. So, while on the surface they may not seem all that extraordinary, when they work together, they are truly a force to be reckoned with. The twins monitored the upper district and control access to the royal palace. They have adored the entry courtyard with all manner of tricks and traps. Anyone foolish enough to attempt a visit without permission wont last long. Biography Confrontation with the Prince The Twins lock the Prince in a burning workshop, leaving him to perish in the flames. The Prince escapes, saving many citizens in the process, and then pursues one of the twins on a chariot. The Twin Warriors gang up on the Prince and fight him in a ring of fire. The Prince manages to kill the sword wielding twin, but gets tired out and falls to the ground. The grievously wounded and surviving twin charges at him, but is finished by Farah's arrows, who arrives just in time after splitting with the Prince. Trivia *Even if the player does not initiate the Speed Kill when the indication for Speed Kill is given, after the Axe warrior's life bar reaches a certain point, the Speed Kill sequence will begin regardless. *In the ''Two Thrones official strategy guide, Twins refused to be regarded as anything other than the "Twins"Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (Prima Official Game Guide). References }} Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Two Thrones Boss Category:Sand Creatures